The present invention relates to a device for a adjusting the longitudinal position of a safety binding for ski.
It is known in the art to hold a skier's boot on a ski between a front stop, immobilising the front end of the boot, and a rear heel member blocking the heel thereof. To enable these safety bindings to be used with boots of different sizes, it is known to provide for one of the front and rear holding means, generally the heel member, to be adjustable in longitudinal position so as to adapt the distance between the front stop and the rear heel member to the longitudinal dimensions of the boot which is held therebetween.
Various devices for adjusting the longitudinal position of safety binding are already known, including the device described in Swiss Pat. No. 469.492 filed on Dec. 4, 1967. The safety binding described in this Patent comprises a body of which the lower part may be displaced longitudinally in a guide. The body may be blocked in a predetermined longitudinal position by the engaging of a locking member, fast with the guide in one of a plurality of hollow sections made in the sliding lower part of the body of the binding, depending on the longitudinal position chosen. However, such a device has a certain number of drawbacks, including the total absence of the taking up of the clearance between the body and the guide and the indefinite position of the locking member which, in certain cases, prevents the displacement of the body of the binding. Furthermore, another very important drawback is that the body of the binding, which is longitudinally mobile, must be previously placed in a very precise longitudinal position for the locking member to be able to engage without difficulty in the corresponding hollow section.